


Out of this World

by Gemlettuce



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemlettuce/pseuds/Gemlettuce
Summary: It's been a mere two days since he showed up at your doorstep, after saving your life he started to push you away, your patience is at it's end. You want 707 to be honest with you, honest in every way possible... even if you have to beg.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 213





	Out of this World

He’d practically screamed at you to get away from him just an hour ago, and now as you turned to face the wall next to your bed, the man who had been rejecting your advances since he stepped foot in your apartment lay beside you. Breathing slowly, that angelic and peaceful looking face was finally getting a good night's sleep; one leg over you and his head nuzzling into your chest.

You craned your neck at the ceiling in bewilderment, still trying to process how that had happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You need to stay away from me, MC. Stop trying to get close to me!” his amber eyes glistened, glazed with fear and at the time you’d thought; disgust. 

You clenched your fists, tired of having this same argument over and over again.“I can’t Seven.. I just can’t do that. I want to get to know you! The REAL you!” 

You had tried to hold back your tears but the cracks in your voice had given it away. The man in front of you, towering over your form took one look at you and turned away, guilt washed over him.

He stepped away from you, receding back into his corner of the room he had claimed. “Don’t be so naive! I’m dangerous, if you get involved with me you’ll get hurt or worse and I- I can’t let that happen MC.” 

Your eyes rolled over, you’d had it up to here with him and his temper tantrums; you knew this wasn’t 707, Seven, Luciel or whatever the fuck else he called himself these days. 

Mustering up all of your courage and letting go of a little dignity, you flung your arms around his neck and pinned him against the wall. Initially he recoiled, glaring at you with those all knowing eyes, but he had lost his calm exterior and flinched as you met his gaze. Your faces were inches apart now.

“Shut up! Will you just SHUT UP” you bit your lip; trying and failing to hold back your desires. “ I am in love with you! Can you just FUCKING ACCEPT THAT I CAN’T LOSE YOU. I want to be your friend, hell I want to be a lot more than that! I don’t want Yoosung, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee or Elizabeth the fucking 3rd, I want YOU. I don’t CARE if you’re dangerous, I’m a grown ass woman who can look after herself, and you can’t tell me how I should feel.”

Fed up of all the various excuses and refusing to accept your feelings for him, you decided to say screw it! If you were going down, you weren’t going without a fight.

You tightened your grip around him and plunged your lips on his, pushing them so hard into his that you felt his teeth underneath his skin, your emotions consuming you.  
“MC!?- Wha-”. He fought back..at first, flailing his arms and pushing against you, trying to get away. But after a few seconds, you heard him sigh like he’d held a debate inside his head and lost and he was kissing you back, a little more forcefully than you’d expected.

Your lips crashed against each other, both of you gasping for air after each kiss; but always going back for more. It was sloppy; so amateur and uncoordinated as you both got lost in eachother, his hand was around your waist and both of your hands were tangled in his hair. He flicked his tongue on your lower lip, pleading for entrance. You accepted and pushed your own tongue into his mouth, colliding and sloshing together in a passionate battle as your moans filled the room.

Retracting slightly, he locked his beautiful golden eyes onto yours; looking like a lion about to attack its prey.

“MC… I can’t…I don’t want...to...fight it” the familiar scent of honey chips and warm breath on your face. Before you had registered what he meant by that he scooped you up into his arms and flung you on to your bed; both of you landing somewhere in the middle. He wasn’t heavy at all, slightly malnourished from the diet of chips and doctor pepper, but under that hoodie you felt muscles, and something hard was starting to dig into your stomach as he covered your figure.

“Then don’t fight it anymore, just for tonight...please, I know you want this; right here, right now” the past few days with Seven, the other hacker and the bomb had cleansed you of any sort of cowardice. The way he ran to protect you and stood up to save your life had awakened something deep within. From the moment he’d successfully chased away the hacker and you knew you were alone in your apartment with him you knew deep down you wanted him...all of him.

Seven didn’t respond, however his gaze suddenly turned downwards and before you knew it his hoodie was on the floor along with his red t-shirt. Beginning to feel left out you threw your blouse off and reached for your bra clasp. Seven stopped kissing you and snapped his head back; admiring the view. His eyes burning with lust at the sight of your red bra; his lustful smirk turned into a frown as he clicked his tongue, yanking your wrist away.

“I’ll get it” with one quick motion your bra was undone, forgetting any sort of cool composure he had he ungracefully yanked your bra straps down your arms and you had to swivel to get yourself free. You would have chuckled there and then but this wasn’t really the time or the right sort of atmosphere; everything was primal and desperate tonight. He stretched his arm up towards your breasts, stopping just under; his hand wavering slightly; was he hesitating or regretting this? You decided you’d be the one to take charge, you grabbed his hand tightly as if to give permission and he started fondling them. But then he shifted away from you, you whimpered unconsciously feeling him move away and looked over.

He smiled at you and tapped his glasses “They get uncomfortable, and they’re not exactly the sexiest thing” as he set them aside on your dresser. If you weren’t wet before you could have flooded the apartment there and then. The sight of Luciel without his glasses on was too much; he was attractive with them on of course, but now you could see those predator-like eyes for all they were, every detail of his face magnified; he truly was beautiful and you didn’t care what the other RFA members thought; Seven could definitely give Zen a run for his money.

“Just so you know… this is my first time, so if I do anything wrong just tell me” he muttered as he blushed at you, snapping you out of your trance.

He had noticed that you were staring at him with your mouth agape, he blushed harder and flashed a playful smile at you whilst slowly unbuckling his belt. His jeans looked tight but your attention was quickly drawn to the large lump in them; your breath hitched as you took in his muscular form; pale skin and rippling biceps; this was the body of a secret agent alright.

“MC. I can stop if-” his voice was husky and rough. Oh hell no! No way was he wriggling out of this, you jolted upright and shoved his jeans down, grabbing him by the waist in the process. He jumped slightly at your touch, but finally accepted what was about to happen. Scrambling back on top of you in just his boxers, you slipped your skirt and panties off; feeling timid all of a sudden. He gradually lowered himself, shifting your hips and squeezing his pelvis between your thighs. He was panting now, his urges becoming too much to bear. You once again grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards you, nibbling on his ear and sucking it, your body was writhing for satisfaction now.

“Seven...just let go, stop fighting this” you whispered sensually into his ear, he locked eyes with you again and gave you one last passionate kiss before shifting his boxers down.

“Oh! By the way, it’s my f-first time too, so we’ll learn as we go” it was your turn to act sheepish now. Truth be told there was a lot you wanted to do to him; it took every bit of will power to restrain yourself from kissing every inch of his body and learning what turned him on, but with how vulnerable and surprisingly jumpy Seven could be you decided you'd let him call the shots tonight.

He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise as he grasped his rock hard cock lining it up with you, but he wasn’t quite ready to take that step yet. As you felt your patience about to burst he started stroking your inner thigh with his free hand, nipping at the base of your neck leaving a trail of hickeys. Every touch from him sent your body into shock, like an electric current all the way through your spine; you wanted him so much and now he was teasing you, drawing it out for as long as he could.

“Se-Seven please!” you cried out, drunk with lust; he snapped his gaze towards you and put his finger to your lips. “Patience MC… I don’t want it to hurt you too much” Then he took the other hand off his erection and rubbed against your entrance with his fingers. 

It was similar to pins and needles only it was your whole body numbing at the force and with every movement the sensation in your core was growing. You closed your eyes as you welcomed this new, wonderful feeling, you could feel every twist and turn his fingers were making inside you, as he hit all the right places. Moans were erupting from your throat, which just seemed to help spur him on. As your breathing got heavier and more animalistic he showed that cheeky grin once more and pulled them out of you. 

“I think that’s good enough” he almost sounded smug.

You moaned reluctantly, wanting him to continue, but before you could protest you felt a whole new world of pain as he ever so slowly started pushing himself inside you. After every centimetre he would stop for a few seconds and let you breathe, whilst also keeping his own arousal in check. He studied your expression and grabbed your hand and clenched it tight as he pushed the rest of himself inside you, you cried out in pain and dug your nails into his back; causing him to hiss, your whole body felt like it was on fire.

His own body was slightly trembling over you now, out of fear, desire or just an overhaul of emotions coursing through him, you hoisted your hips into the air so he could get deeper. Both of you cried out as your hips connected. He grounded himself on your breasts and started to flick one of your nipples with his tongue, sucking and lightly nipping at it occasionally, then he slowly started to pump in and out of you. Out of curiosity your eyes trailed down to his crotch and you watched every motion as he thrusted himself against you, your juices coating his throbbing cock. Being observed like this seemed to turn him on even more and his moans were getting increasingly aggressive. The only sounds that could be heard were your collective grunts as your skin smacked together, and his silver cross necklace bounced between you.

All of sudden he paused, you felt him twitching inside you, your walls pulsated in response. His arms cradled you as he took control of your body.

“MC… if I carry on, I’m gonna come!” his voice was hoarse and breathless. You shut your eyes and nodded, gripping the back of his head with one hand and digging your nails into the bedsheets with the other. He plunged your waist towards him, his pace rapidly quickened and you felt your own vision blurring; so many wonderful colours danced around in your mind; like a firework building up. Seven threw his head back as he climaxed, his mouth wide open as a scream escaped his throat. The world around you faded into white, and then an explosive release as you both came undone.

“Ahhh Seven! I love you!” you screamed out as if it was your last breath as his warmth spilled out inside you and both of your juices mixed together. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed you both as you lay there, riding it out together.

He tore himself away after a few minutes and clumsily passed you a towel from the dresser so you could clean yourself up, then he retreated to your bathroom to do the same. As you lay there by yourself you realized you hadn’t exactly thought this through, what on earth was the atmosphere going to be like between the two of you now? As if he heard your question, the bathroom door opened and he strutted back into the room.

“Shit, MC... “ he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. During your time together you’d noticed he had a habit of doing that when he was flustered; and it was adorable.

“S-s-seven… th-that was..” you stammered out and thanked God that you’d taken your pill that morning.

The hacker interrupted you and sighed as he slid his boxers back on, sitting down on the end of the bed where you still lay a sprawling mess. 

“I know I’m sorry, I can’t believe I lost control like that; I’m a despicable human” awkwardly returning your bra and panties to you, looking down at the floor with a bashful expression.

“Actually I was going to say that was amazing.” you couldn’t help but giggle, you’d just had sex with the elusive 707; it had rocked your world and now here he was pushing you away again; what sort of logic was that?

“W-wait what?” His head snapped up and he looked at you in utter confusion, his lip twitched and he broke out into a sudden laughter. You raised an eyebrow at him, had you finally broken him?

“S-sorry, it’s just kind of funny isn’t it? I’ve spent days trying to push you away and here we are; taking each other's virginity; about the closest a person can get to someone... and I’m still being an idiot.” his voice wavered slightly and he pulled you into an embrace. “I’m also a lousy excuse for a Catholic man”.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that last statement, but he continued.

“MC. I don’t think I can stay away from you now; I can’t just forget about Saeren though, I know it’s the last thing you want to hear after..well..that but can we take a rain check on us right now and discuss this when everything is sorted?” his grip around you tightened and he rested his head on your shoulder, inhaling your sweet scent. 

“That’s fine with me… but Seven if we do end up as a couple; won’t our relationship be kind of backwards?” the thought of acting awkward on a first official date and being nervous to even hold hands was a childish memory now.

His mouth twisted into a smirk again “Ha. yeah that’s a good point, I’ve never dated anyone before but I’m pretty sure what we just did is a big no no in terms of first dates… a-anyway you need to sleep and I’m - well I’m exhausted after that too”. 

You bit your lip wanting to say more but it was true, it was late and so much had happened. Not wanting to ruin anything you stayed silent as he shifted under the covers with you.

\------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how tonight had unravelled, from yet another heated argument to now cradling each-other as you lay side by side in Rikas bed. 

It was a welcome but fleeting bliss.


End file.
